Tyrion Lannister
Tyrion Lannister is a major character in Game of Thrones. He is played by starring cast member Peter Dinklage and débuts in the first episode of the first season. Tyrion Lannister is the youngest son of Lord Tywin Lannister. He uses his wit and intellect to overcome the prejudice he faces as a dwarf. He is falsely accused of the attempted assassination of Bran Stark and taken captive. His imprisonment triggers the War of the Four Kings but he wins his freedom in a trial by combat. He rejoins his family and is made acting Hand of the King to his newly crowned nephew Joffrey Baratheon. Biography Background Tyrion Lannister is the youngest son of Lord Tywin Lannister and the younger brother of Jaime and Cersei Lannister. His father is the Lord of Casterly Rock and head of House Lannister. His mother Joanna Lannister is dead. He is a dwarf, causing him problems and persecution. This is mitigated by his intellect, social standing and his family's wealth and power. When Tyrion Lannister was very young, he met a wheelwright's daughter named Tysha on the road, apparently the victim of an attempted rape. Whilst his brother Jaime ran off the attackers, Tyrion helped Tysha recover from the ordeal, and they became lovers. They found a wandering septon wiling to marry them and briefly, they lived as husband and wife, until Lord Tywin learned what had happened. Jaime confessed that he organized the incident to make his brother happy, and Tysha was actually a prostitute. In a fury, Tywin had his guards rape Tysha whilst he made Tyrion watch. She was then sent on her way."Baelor" He does not get on with his father, and to this end spends a lot of time at court in King's Landing to avoid him. Tyrion gets on well with Jaime but has a cooler relationship with Cersei. He has a fondness for prostitutes and drink, but is also intelligent, cunning and learned. Season 1 Tyrion accompanies King Robert Baratheon's party to Winterfell, but after weeks on the road he leaves the party and rides ahead to seek the pleasures of the winter town's brothels, where he makes the acquaintance of Ros. Jaime convinces him to join the family for dinner. Tyrion dawdles outside the feast hall, reluctant to make nice with the Starks and his own family, and as a result meets Jon Snow, Lord Eddard Stark's bastard son. He realises that Jon is something of a kindred spirit: "All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes"."Winter is Coming" When Tyrion's nephew, Prince Joffrey Baratheon, refuses to pay his respects to Lord and Lady Stark after Bran's fall, Tyrion slaps him three times until he acquiesces. He then breakfasts with his family, where he reveals that he wants to go and visit the Wall before returning to King's Landing. He takes an interest in Bran's fall and how it happened, noting carefully his brother and sister's reactions to the news that Bran is likely to live."The Kingsroad" On the road to Castle Black, Tyrion tells Jon that he likes to read as it keeps his wits sharp, just as his brother's whetstone keeps his sword sharp. Reaching the Wall, even Tyrion is temporarily rendered speechless by the size and scale of the structureThe Kingsroad. Later, Tyrion watches the new recruits train. Maester Aemon and Lord Commander Jeor Mormont ask him to use his influence at court to get more men and resources sent to the Night's Watch. Tyrion is sympathetic but doesn't believe that there is anything more dangerous than wildlings beyond the Wall. However, Benjen Stark's account of life beyond the Wall gives him pause. Tyrion befriends Yoren, a recruiter for the Watch, and they agree to travel back to the capital together."Lord Snow" Pausing at Winterfell on the return trip home, Tyrion gives Bran plans for a special saddle so that he can ride even in his crippled state. He taunts Theon Greyjoy about his family's defeat during their uprising before leaving. Stopping at the Crossroads Inn on the way home, he is surprised to meet Catelyn Stark, and even moreso when she denounces him as an attempted murderer and has him arrested to face the King's justiceCripples, Bastards and Broken Things. Catelyn takes Tyrion, protesting his innocence, to the Eyrie. A sellsword from the inn, Bronn, accompanies them and notes Tyrion's wealth and a promise he will handsomely reward any man who aids him. Along the way they are attacked by some of the hill tribes and Tyrion kills his first man, bashing in the skull of an attacking tribesman with a shield. Tyrion warns Catelyn that her sister, Lysa, has become irrational with grief and will try to kill him. She is skeptical, but at the Eyrie Tyrion's warning proves accurate. Lysa hysterically accuses him of trying to kill not just Bran, but also her husband Jon Arryn. Tyrion is thrown into one of the Eyrie's 'sky-cells', dungeons which simply open on their fourth side to the open air with a drop of many thousands of feet to the valley below."The Wolf and the Lion" Tyrion bargains with his jailor, Mord, to get an audience with Lady Arryn. He 'confesses' to being a whoremonger and dwarf, but not to the crime of murdering Jon Arryn or trying to murder Bran. He demands a trial by battle as is his right and his wish is granted when the sellsword Bronn agrees to stand as his champion. Bronn defeats and kills Lady Arryn's champion, Ser Vardis Egen. By the laws of Westeros this means that Tyrion has proven his innocence in the eyes of the gods, and he is released from the Eyrie to face the perilous journey back through the tribesman-infested hills. Bronn accompanies him."A Golden Crown" Tyrion establishes some ground rules with Bronn, saying he will pay more money than anyone else who attempts to bribe him to betray Tyrion. They are then surrounded by men of the hill tribes, led by Shagga. Tyrion uses his quick wits and words to win the allegiance of the tribes, offering to equip them for battle and help them conquer the Vale of Arryn in return for their help. Shagga agrees, thought notes that if Tyrion tries to renege on his promise he will cut off his manhood and feed it to the goats. The hillmen deliver Tyrion to his father's army, where he learns that Robb Stark is leading an army to war. Tyrion warns his father that Robb Stark should not be underestimated. Tywin agrees to honor Tyrion's alliance with the hill tribes. When Shagga says they will only fight if Tyrion is with them on the field, Tywin agrees, to Tyrion's dismay."The Pointy End" Tyrion is commanded by his father to lead the hill tribes into battle from the front. Feeling that his father means to kill him, Tyrion retires to his tent, where he finds that Bronn has found a prostitute for him, a girl named Shae. Tyrion attempts to learn more about Shae, but finds his questions deflected. Instead he tells her about his own past with Tysha, a wheelwright's daughter. They married and spent several happy weeks together until Lord Tywin learned of the matter. Tywin had Jaime tell Tyrion the truth, that Tysha was a prostitute Jaime paid to make his brother happy for a while. Tywin then gave her a piece of silver for every one of his guards she had sex with whilst Tyrion was forced to watch. Since then Tyrion has never attempted to take a wife or lover, only whores he can pay and send on their way."Baelor" Tyrion leads the tribes into battle, but is knocked out by one of his own warriors' mis-swung hammers just as the engagement begins. Recovering, Tyrion learns from his father that Robb Stark has pulled off a deception, delaying Tywin's army with a feinting force so the main Stark host can fall on and defeat Jaime's army in battleBaelor. With Robb's forces now allied to those of the Riverlands and both Stannis and Renly Baratheon claiming the Iron Throne, the odds have swung against the Lannisters and Tywin risks being caught between three armies, so he retreats to Harrenhal. Tyrion makes shrewd observations about the ominous turn the current situation has taken now that Joffrey has killed Ned Stark. Grudgingly impressed, Tywin orders Tyrion to report to King's Landing and act as the Hand of the King to try to keep Joffrey in line. Tywin forbids him to not take "that whore" with him, but Tyrion defies him and asks Shae to come to King's Landing with him."Fire and Blood" Season 2 The second season opens with Tyrion on his way to King's Landing to take matters in hand there. He has been named Acting Hand of the King by his father. Image gallery Ros and Tyrion.png|Tyrion with Ros in the North in "Winter is Coming". Tyrion_Lannister.jpg|Tyrion in Winterfell in "Winter is Coming". Kingsroad1.jpg|Tyrion in the woods with Jon Snow in "The Kingsroad". Yoren-and-tyrion.png|Tyrion befriending Yoren at Castle Black in "Lord Snow". Tyrion in the inn.png|Tyrion is taken captive by knights loyal to House Tully in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things". Tyrion Lannister in the Vale.jpg|Tyrion defends himself using the shield of a knight of House Bracken in the Vale of Arryn. Promotional image from "The Wolf and the Lion". Tyrion, Cat and Vardis at the Eyrie.jpg|Tyrion is presented at the Eyrie by Catelyn Stark and Ser Vardis Egen. Promotional image from "The Wolf and the Lion". Tyrion on trial.jpg|Tyrion on trial at the Eyrie in "A Golden Crown". BaelorTyrion1.jpg|Tyrion prepares the Hill Clans for the Battle of the Green Fork in "Baelor". TyrionEW.png|Entertainment Weekly photo of Peter Dinklage in costume as Tyrion Lannister. Hand Tyrion.jpg|Tyrion as the Acting Hand. Tyrion_S2Promo.jpg|Tyrion in "The North Remembers". Family tree Appearances Quotes In the books In the Song of Ice and Fire books, Tyrion is in his mid twenties when the events of the series begin. As well as being a dwarf, he is misshapen and often described as ugly and having eyes of two different colors. His mother died in childbirth, the source of his father's anger towards him. See also * Tyrion Lannister at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books). References de:Tyrion Lannister es:Tyrion Lannister Lannister, Tyrion Lannister, Tyrion Lannister, Tyrion Lannister, Tyrion Lannister, Tyrion Category:House Lannister Lannister, Tyrion Lannister, Tyrion